


The New Girl and a Firecracker

by CodeRatGang



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gift Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeRatGang/pseuds/CodeRatGang
Summary: Bulla is a new student to UA during class A's 3rd year.  Instantly, she finds herself butting heads with a loud blonde but seems interested by him at the same time.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Bulla
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for someone on Twitter

As the bell rang, Iida did his usual quick speal, calling everyone to attention and to get in their seats. The friendly classmates who had been up and around gossiping quickly followed that instruction, though still lightly giggling at the class rep’s antics as usual. Just as everyone quieted down, Aizawa stepped in with a girl with blue hair following closely behind.

“Morning, class.”

“Good morning, Mr. Aizawa,” the class responded in unison, all staring eagerly at the new girl. They had heard a transfer student was going to be coming to their school in a few days and filling out the place Mineta left open when he finally got expelled. They were all eager to meet and learn about their fresh classmate.

Before any of the hyperactive students in the class could butt in to ask anything, their homeroom teacher quickly began speaking, “This is your new classmate. She will be moving into the dorms later today, you can get to know her later.” He gave her a single sideways glance and said, “Introduce yourself.”

The new girl seemed a bit shocked by her new homeroom teacher’s bluntness/dullness but nodded nonetheless, quickly looking at the class with a prideful smile. She wanted to feel welcomed but something about the look on the blonde in the second seat on the right made her unsure, “Hello, my name is Bulla Briefs.”

“Hello!” most of the class responded politely.

“I’m from-”

“That’s enough, your time in class isn’t meant to be spent making friends, you can tell them about your personal life later. If you have any questions later in the day, ask your class rep, Iida.” On reflex, the boy in seat no.4 raised his hand to show who he was.

“As the class representative, I will be sure to assist you in getting adjusted with our class to the best of my ability!”

Bulla gently bowed as a thank you and quickly went to where Aizawa directed her seat was. As she went down the aisle, she once again locked eyes with a seemingly disgruntled blonde. For some reason, the girl’s face seemed to make Bakugou so severely annoyed.

Once seated, Aizawa continued addressing the students on any possible news that needed to be heard but Katsuki couldn’t seem to care less. He was glaring over his shoulder back at Bulla, giving her a look that was even throwing Midoriya off.

She could hear the two in front of her, the green haired kid stating, “Kacchan, why are you glaring at her like that? It’s rude.”

The blonde seemed to just quietly curse at Midoriya before focusing at the front of the room again. Bulla did her best to knock the situation to the back of her mind then and just go through the motions. After all, it had taken a lot to get this transfer when moving into town near the end of the year.

Classes went by quickly then, being able to push that handsome guy’s scary looks out of mind. The second the lunch bell rang, a pink girl and a girl who seemed to be invisible were rushing over. “HiiI! I’m Mina Ashido! It’s so nice to meet you and so great we have another girl in the class now~”

“And I’m Tooru Hagakure! Your hair is so pretty,” The clear girl chirped as she looked to be cheerfully waving.

“Ah, hello. It’s really nice to meet you, and thank you. Ah, we’re going to lunch now, right??” Bulla asked, a bit thrown off by the eager girls but very thankful for their hospitality.

The pink girl, Mina, nodded with a bright smile, “Yep! You can come eat with us- we’ll show you where the cafeteria is and everything, okay?” The new girl nodded excitedly in response then, making light conversation as they led her into the hall and towards the cafeteria. It was tricky trying to take in every corridor and memorize it as they maneuvered around all the other students. Once to the cafeteria, they met a bit of a crowd and Bulla paused to take a step back.

However, that caused her to bump into somebody.

“Watch it, headband!”

Bulla quickly whipped around to face the source of the noise. It was that guy before. What was his name again? “Ah… You’re Kacchan, right?”

“No! It’s Bakugou, dammit!” he barked instantly. “Katsuki. Bakugou. And don’t you forget it! Now get out of the way, you extra.”

“Bakugou, come one, man! Don’t be rude to the new girl.” A redhead quickly hopped between them, “Sorry about him, he’s not usually this intense anymore but I guess he just sees you as new competition. I’m Eijiro Kirishima, it’s nice to meet you!” he held his hand out and Bulla reached her hand out to shake it.

“Likewise. And it’s alright, I’m not worried about him. He just seems like a noisy dog,” the blue haired girl replied with a cheerful grin.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, DAMMIT?! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS EVEN IF YOU ARE A GIRL!” Bakugou suddenly rampaged, causing Kirishima to have to hold the blonde back.

“Come on, Bakugou! Hitting a girl isn’t manly!! Let’s just go eat,” he threw his arm over Bakugou’s shoulders to turn him away, waving back at Bulla as they went towards the food line. “See ya’ later, guys!”

Ashido and Hagakure both giggled, the pink girl patting Bulla’s back, “Wow! I’ve never seen someone be so up front with Bakugou the first time they meet other than Iida! Come on, you can tell us more about yourself while we eat.” The new girl gave a smile and nodded, eagerly going along with them.

Lunch passed by relatively quickly, giving the girls and few other classmates that they sat with a run down of why she had moved and what she was able to do. Her quirk was called energy wave which seemed to be a quirk that ran in the family, giving her the ability to shoot blasts of condensed energy that often could radiate light from how intense they were. The boy who sat in front of her in class, Midoriya, was taking rapid notes and asking her a multitude of questions in the process. It seemed that a certain move he did with his fingers was similar but was more based around intense air pressure.

Midoriya asked if he could watch her during training to learn about her quirk more, but Bulla did not answer right away. Her eyes had momentarily locked with Bakugou’s from across the room. He seemed to huff and scowl the second she matched his gaze, then grumbling something to Kirishima. “I don’t get what that grumpy guy’s deal is. He’s so huffy even though he’s got a pretty face.”

“Who..?” Uraraka asked, then turning to look where her eyes were. “Oohhhh, Bakugou? Yeah, he looks so nice and funky from far away but up close in person he’s really intense.”

“No kidding,” she replied as she rested her chin in her palm, elbow propped up on the table. She watched him for a moment longer, a slight smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. He acted so tough but Bulla could just sense he was a fun guy in one way or another.

She then turned back to the conversation continuing at her table. She would try to talk to that hot head again later, just to work on figuring him out more. Especially since she could feel him staring across the room at her again just like before. The topics continued to switch around, one right after the other going from going over all their classmates, to the type of training they might do, to the typical shenanigans they all got up to as a class in the dorm rooms. Bulla felt rather at ease then, able to ignore the angsty blonde’s continuous glances. However, ignoring him would become much harder as the day would progress.

The training hall was full of noise and action per usual, students scattered around the room. Bakugou was focused on Kirishima and about to give him one final blast before a break. He aimed with his fingers fully extended as his other hand focused the aim. “Let’s see if you can really handle this AP shot, shitty hair!!” the blonde barked before firing. It caused a loud, echoed boom to sound through the training hall, the explosion shooting Kirishima across the space.

“Careful, Bulla!!” Deku called out. Kirishima almost slammed into Bulla, but Midoriya had moved quickly enough to knock her out of the way.

Bulla groaned when she got pushed aside, slowly getting up and fixing her pretty headband. She looked over and saw Kirishima laying on his back and accidentally crushing Midoriya. The redhead slowly sat up and the blue haired girl rushed over, “Oh my gosh, are you okay??”

“Ah, heh, yeah. I just didn’t brace myself enough for Bakugou’s shot.”

Midoriya seemed a bit dizzy but seemed alright himself. “No way, that guy’s just too intense. You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, totally, don’t sweat it, Bulla!” Kirishima reassured as the two boys got back up.

“Well… if you say so,” she gave a kind smile before turning around to look at Katsuki. “What’s your deal?!” She quickly went over with a serious look in her eyes. “You could’ve had that aimed from any other direction but you had it directed where Kirishima would come flying at me and Midoriya when I was showing him my attacks.”

“Oh, shut up!! Your face is so annoying! You and your stupid red headband were just in the damn way, that’s not my fault!” Bakugou barked quickly, getting up in her face.

Aizawa watched from a distance, Froppy asking if he should stop it. Aizawa just quietly said he’d cut in only once a fight started; this would be a good chance to learn Bulla’s character better as well as her skill.

“You’ve got to be kidding! You act all tough but you’re really just a dry personality underneath, aren’t you? Maybe that’s why you kept staring at me during lunch- Because you think I’m cooler than you or something and see me as a threat,” Bulla then smirked, noticing the way one of Katsuki’s eye twitched in rage and disbelief. The audacity of this new girl had Bakugou flying off the handle suddenly. She had pissed him off since she first walked into the classroom with that cutesy little smile.

“I said shut up, dammit!!” Bakugou suddenly swung his gauntlet around and fired a full on shot.

Without even losing her cool, the blue haired girl dodged and shot a light blast directly against his gauntlet. This caused the support item to crack right down the middle. “Watch it, I’m quicker than I look, Kacchan.” She spoke Deku’s little childish nickname in a teasing manner as she then grabbed his wrist, elbowing him in the chest. This seemed to knock the wind out of the blonde and he stumbled some.

He ripped his arm back and seemed to go reach for the large trigger on his other gauntlet. That seemed to be the final thing to trigger Aizawa moving into action, “That’s enough from you two!” The whole room was silent as the teacher slowly walked over, Bakugou looking ready to foam at the mouth. Aizawa’s hair was floating as he activated his quirk on them both. The looming homeroom teacher looked between them before stating clearly, “Detention.”

“What??” Bulla quickly looked over, “Why? It- It’s training, right?” The new girl was suddenly worried about her father finding out she got in a fight her first day. She was not the type to enjoy fighting at all so her father would be so disappointed, as well as her mother.

“Your training was to be strengthening your quirks, watching how far you can push them on a regular day. If you sparred with another student, it was to be beneficial for both of you, not so you could harm one another,” Aizawa responded seriously.

“But- But this won’t go on a record or anything, right??” Bulla asked quickly.

“Of course not… But if I ever see a reason to expel you, I’ll just refer back to the training hall video feed on reasons why.” Bulla began to sweat nervously at that news and looked at Bakugou. How was that guy so calm and quiet? Aizawa hummed as if thinking then added on, “And this evening, before you go eat dinner in the dorms with your classmates, you’ll be emptying out an old training hall of it’s work out gear so it can be refurbished tomorrow.”

“For real?” Bakugou groaned.

“Yes, for real.” their teacher was then cut off by the sound of the bell. “Times up. You better go get changed out of your hero costumes and go meet Hound Dog. I’ll update him on why you’re getting sent there to clean up.”

Bulla sighed and crossed her arms, huffing a strand of her out of the way as Aizawa turned to handle everyone else. She could feel Bakugou’s eyes on her, and she hated the way it made her want to spar with him more. But the two would hash it out another day, the class then heading back to the locker rooms to change.  
And so, the two found themselves exactly where they were expected that following evening. The door to the old training hall slammed shut and Hound Dog growled as he walked forward. “YOU TWO BUTT HEADS FASTER THAN ANY OTHER PAIR THE STAFF HAS SEEN ON CAMPUS!! It’s almost as if you teenagers enjoy hating each other more than you care to focus on your friends!” The guidance counselor's voice boomed through the trashy training hall as he stormed over to a double doored closet.

Bakugou scoffed, “You think I actually like looking at her mug?! She’s just a prissy, annoying rich girl!”

“SHhh- SILENCE!” Hound Dog reeled around to bark right in the boy’s face, spit flying from his jaws. The blonde did not flinch, he expected it all too much.

He just leisurely raised an arm and wiped any stray droplets from his face, grumbling under his breath, “Say it, don’t spray it.”

Bulla rolled her eyes and glanced away but the slightest smirk hinted at the corners of her mouth. Katsuki was such a cocky shithead, it was amusing to say the least.

Hound Dog continued to growl and bark incoherently as he unlocked the supply closet, marching on in and pulling the chain to turn on the light. There was plenty of old cleaning equipment and other such things that would help in the process. The counselor took a few ragged breaths before finally calming down. “Get in here!” Bulla stood straight then quickly walked, Bakugou glaring at the back of her head before following on in. “Listen up, you problem causers! You’re going to use the supplies given to you and you’re going to clear out all the trashed equipment in the training hall and clean it from floor to ceiling, you understand me?!”

Bulla wanted to huff a little but held it in. However, her counterpart had a different opinion.

“What? Are you serious?! That’s too much, can I not just destroy all the old training equipment at least?”

Hound Dog was instantly back in Bakugou’s face, “IF THERE’S A SINGLE SCORCH MARK ON ANY OF THESE WALLS OR THE FLOOR, YOU’LL BE PUT UNDER HOUSE ARREST LIKE IN YOUR FIRST YEAR!! UNDERSTAND?!” Bakugou began to growl like Hound Dog to himself as the adult stood back up straight, “Now get to work! You better not go back to the dorms until this is finished! I’ll be checking first thing tomorrow morning, I _know_ this will be taking your time late into the night. Got it?!”

Bulla and Katsuki both gave reluctant nods but Bulla added on a “Yes, sir,” to try staying on the counselor’s good side after this.

“Good! No slacking or you’ll be back here tomorrow!” Without another word, the Hunting Dog Hero stormed out of the supply closet, leaving the training hall completely with a loud slam of the main door again. Bulla sighed as he fled the scene, then slowly turning back to the cleaning gear before them.

Bakugou huffed then moved to walk out of the closet, bumping his shoulder into Bulla’s on purpose. “Stay out of my way.”

“Excuse me?” the blue haired girl quickly whipped around and glared. “And where do you think you’re going? Help me clean, dammit.”

“Well, we can’t clean until we move out all the weights and benches, now can we?” the boy hissed back as he cocked his head. Bulla’s cheeks grew a bit warm in embarrassment, realizing immediately he was right about that.

“Be quiet, I knew that.” Without further arguing, she went along, picking up a few large weights at a time and dragging them to the side door Hound Dog had pointed out on their way there. Bakugou followed suit but it seemed he was carrying more weights than he could reasonably manage.

 _If he’s trying to show off, it’s not going to work on me,_ Bulla thought to herself before heading back inside to grab more. This whole activity alone was a pain in the ass but having to do it around the exact asshole she wanted to mentally fuck with made it worse. Especially when this prick seemed to not give a damn in the world about relationships. She swore Katsuki was mentally challenged when it came to understanding normal social concepts. Bulla sighed in annoyance then resumed the task at hand, this time carrying 3 barbell handles in one go before letting them click and thud on the earth outside the training hall. As she turned to go back in, Bakugou was right there with the barbell weights, a heavy scowl on his face.

“Just looking at you makes this more infuriating!” he yapped before dropping the weights, one accidentally slamming down right on his foot, “Ah-! Mother fucker-” he lifted his foot and quickly held it, groaning in pain and fury.

The new girl could not help but smile wide at the sight. “Aww, what? Am I just too distracting for you?? I know I am fit for a girl my age but you should learn to keep your glances at eye level.”

“You shut your trap! It’s your damn face that’s the shitty problem!” Katsuki replied with a new fire in his eyes.

“Oh? Then just don’t look there. Look somewhere else.” Her tone was cool but it was laced with suggestiveness that Bakugou struggled to read. He silently watched then as the blue haired girl purposefully bent far over, showing off her ass in her personal work out gear as she picked up a few more weighted barbell poles. The boy’s cheeks burned red in both anger and bashfulness.

Bakugou’s scowl seemed to just grow bigger and bigger. This bitch thought she could just tease and fuck with him like this and get away with it?! It was more aggravating than he could express, and it honestly cut into his ego enough to make him stutter. “W- What, you asking for something then? Stop acting like you’ll get me to do all your “chores” if you act cute!”

Bulla felt pride swell in her chest and bite at her own lower lip, giggling slightly, “So you think I’m cute now, then?”

The blonde boy’s eyes seemed to rage with the fires of hell deep inside him. “Shut it, extra!”

“If I was an extra in your eyes, you wouldn’t be staring at my ass, would you, Katsuki?” The girl condescendingly pat the other student’s cheek before gleefully continuing back out the side door and adding the barbells to the pile of equipment.

Katsuki was dumbstruck. He was actually struggling to find a comeback for that sassy attitude. In all his years at UA, no one has ever been so willing to dish back the sass like this before. “I-” a suppressed growl sounded in his throat before he snapped back, “I’m not the one bending over and shoving my ass out for all to see.”

“Come on, Bakugou!” Bulla called back from outside as she stepped into the doorway. “You know more than anyone you can only control yourself, not others. Do _not_ try to pin it on me that you can’t even control your own… boyish urges.” she mused, motioning her hand up and down the other student’s figure.

The burning feeling in Bakugou’s throat continued to grow. Through all his time as a student, he barely had any more control over his yelling tendencies. Heavily, the taller one slammed his arm against the wall, almost cornering Bulla against the door frame. “You keep opening your mouth like that but you’re only ever this cocky around boys because you’re a daddy’s girl and I can tell. You get whatever the hell you want, don’t you?!” Their faces were mere centimeters apart, noses barely having any space between them.

“Not to be rude… But you’re the one who’s clearly driven by an ego and maybe even his dick,” Bulla didn’t hesitate to push the boy back then, patting his chest as she grinned back at the baffled look on his face. Katsuki could not believe this girl had the nerve to shove him back! “And even if I _am_ a daddy’s girl, that just means I know better on how to get my way… Now stop slacking, I wanna’ get this over with and go eat dinner with our other classmates.”

She happily went along, then waving him over to help move a bench with her. Bakugou felt his composure seeping away with every passing minute. This newbie who probably got in just by chance was already acting like she knew everything there was to know about him and Katsuki wasn't sure if he'd even manage to get through the semester without physically freaking out on somebody again. However, the male followed her along and grumbled, "Don't tell me what to fucking do, dammit." He hoisted it up off the floor with Bulla and led the bench out the building.

They went at the cleaning for another hour, getting everything out and wiped down as well as cleaning the whole floor. Bulla stretched with a triumphant smile, arms raised above her head, "Well that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

“Shut it before I create another mess for you to clean up yourself,” Bakugou huffed over his shoulder, “Now leave me the hell alone. All you do is act pretty then bitch at me.”

“Well, it really just seems like someone needs to put you in your place,” she replied without much thinking. She was already figuring out what kind of firecracker Katsuki Bakugou really was. And Katsuki hated how much he was already obsessed with making sure he was the one incharge every time they talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day and detention

Bulla grinned wide when the bell finally rang for their last class to end. She was excited to be at UA and having freedom afterwards to roam around campus and get to know her classmates more. The new girl quickly stood and grabbed her bag from the side of her desk but was instantly stopped by Present Mic coming in. “Bakugou, Bulla, you’re cleaning the classroom today!”

The other students looked at the English teacher a bit surprised but Kaminari just excitedly shouted, “Awesome, we don’t have to clean this week!!” before running out so the teacher did not have time to change his mind. It was typical for students to clean their own homerooms at least at the end of every week but Present Mic was keeping up the promise given by Aizawa of the two troublemakers having some type of detention.

“What, why should only we be set with that?” Bakugou grumbled instantly as other students tried to slip out of the class without getting focused on by Yamada.

“ _Because_ you already cause regular issues and need something to make you humble yourself a bit more. And for Bulla, you get the same punishment for showing such disrespectful behavior your first day. You should know by now your behavior reflects the school so you need to fix up that behavior by the time you graduate, ya’ dig?!”

Bulla pouted, whining quietly to herself, “That’s not fair~” She begrudgingly put her bag back on the hook of her desk and sighed, “Alright, then. What do we have to do?”

“The usual!” Present Mic responded, “Dust, wash the floors, chalkboard, desk, and clean the restrooms on this hall. Got it?”

“We’re on restroom duty this week?!” the blonde boy barked angrily. Of course, Bakugou could see himself doing many things better than this.

The Voice Hero rolled his eyes and gently hit the top of Bakugou’s head with his palm, “Don’t complain or I might just advise Aizawa to make the punishment worse. Now get to work, I’ll be checking in an hour.” As lighthearted as Present Mic could typically be, he was well at being serious and assertive in situations where punishment needed to be dished out.

Bakugou let out something akin to a woof before quickly jerking his head back from the contact, “Fine, whatever! Come on, Headband!”

“What is up with you and my headband??” Bulla huffed as she cocked her hip. Before she could follow or fuss further, a gentle hand tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned with a frown but instantly lit up when she saw it was Momo. “Ah, hello, Yaoyorozu!”

“Good afternoon, Bulla. I- I know having to deal with punishment your first days is annoying but if you just ignore Bakugou best you can, it’ll be over before you know it. And if you need anything afterwards- anything at all- don’t hesitate to ask me or Iida please,” she smiled sympathetically, knowing dealing with Katsuki on their own could be difficult for anyone.

“Thank you so much, I’ll definitely come to you if I have any new questions.”

“Great. I wish you luck with cleaning with Bakugou,” Momo waved a friendly good-bye before leaving like the other students.

Bulla continued to smile then looked over at the other classroom door. Bakugou was standing there silently with his arms crossed, “Hurry the hell up. I doubt you know where the fucking stuff is so come on.”

Bulla wanted to frown at that aggravating attitude but she just couldn’t. Something about Bakugou was rubbing her just the right way so she walked on over without much thought, “Aright!”

Katsuki’s face scrunched up at her upbeat response. “Stop smiling like that, it’s weird as shit,” he scoffed before turning and walking down the hall to the supply closet. He opened it up and took out a broom, dustpan, and a bucket with cloths inside it. “Take the bucket and go fill it up with some water in the bathroom.”

The blue haired girl hummed then rolled her eyes, “You know, you shouldn’t be telling girls what to do.”

“Well I don’t see you doing it without being asked, now do I?” the other bit back as he got up close to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment until Bakugou suddenly shoved the bucket into her hands and went back towards the classroom. Bulla blushed slightly as she realized just how close the blonde had gotten. She grinned to herself then and went along to the girls’ restroom, running some water into the small bucket before returning to the Class A room too.

“You really fuss too much, ya’ know. You should try to relax,” she mused, watching Bakugou push all the desks towards the chalkboard so he could sweep the back of the classroom first.

“I don’t gotta’ do shit for you, headband.”

“The name is _Bulla_... Or do you just have short term memory loss and forget things?”

Bakugou tensed up, urging himself not to destroy the desk he had his hands on at that moment. He glared at her, his eyes practically burning. “What did you just say?”

Bulla let out a giggle again, covering her mouth as she wandered on over to the chalkboard, “Nothing, it was nothing!” She set the bucket down on the teachers’ desk and then grabbed the board erasers. Katsuki went back to moving the desks and chairs out of the way while Bulla clapped the chalkboard erasers together over the trashcan to get off all the extra dust. After a few moments, she set them back on the chalkboard rack. “Sooo… You feeling okay after your little fumble with me yesterday?” Bulla asked as she rang out a cloth and began wiping down the board. She knew cleaning the whole classroom _and_ the bathrooms would take a bit of time so she at last wanted to try to make the time pass faster.

“I’m just fine, I’m not weak like everyone else in our class.”

Bulla quickly turned her head to puff out her cheeks at him. “Excuse you, I’m not weak at all. You could at least be a bit nicer to people. I’m just trying to be polite- Why are you always in such a sour mood, huh?”

“I’m not, lay off!” Bakugou barked immediately, snatching up the broom and quickly getting to work sweeping.

The new girl couldn’t help the grin curling at the edge of her mouth. Katsuki Bakugou was almost worse than her own father when it came to overreacting about the little things. “You say that but you just keep yelling. Are you trying to overcompensate with your ego or something?”

Bakugou threw the broom down instantly, shoving a desk aside to walk right up to her. “You wanna say that again??” They were up close again like yesterday when Bakugou had cornered her against the training hall doorway.

“I said… your attitude really makes it seem like you’re overcompensating for something,” Bulla stayed straight faced then, not wanting to let this big guy try to knock her down. “You act all tough but I bet you’re really just frustrated about something else. Under all those layers, you’re probably pretty soft- Heh, like a toasted marshmallow.”

Bakugou slammed his palm against the chalkboard then, glaring down at the shorter girl, “All you’re accomplishing right now is pissing me off further. You keep it up and I’ll fucking fight you for real.”

“Then do something about it,” Bulla countered without a second thought.

Bakugou stared down at her for a long moment before suddenly crashing his lips against hers. It was quick and rough and a lot more than Bulla expected for a first kiss from someone. Katsuki was ruthless as he opened his mouth and forced his tongue into hers. The slick muscle guided over Bulla’s own, making her body jerk as Bakugou pressed himself against her. She was practically pinned against the chalkboard by the pressure the male was exerting.

“Mmm-!” the blue haired girl instantly dropped the moist cloth and gripped onto Katsuki’s bicep before finally kissing back more tenderly. Her own lips were soft and tender while the others were rough and hot. It was as if all the aggression boiling inside Bakugou actually gave off a constant heat. Bulla whined softly and sucked on his invasive tongue, letting him try to take the lead with his mouth. It was shocking but exciting all at the same time to her. The new girl gently tugged on his clothing with her free hand just as Bakugou stopped the kiss.

“Fuck you,” he huffed out breathlessly.

“Do it.”

“What?” Bakugou hissed angrily.

“Fuck me, I dare you… Unless you’re too chicken shit to actually do anything.” A prideful grin spread across Bulla’s whole face as she saw Katsuki look actually shocked. “Guess you are too scared too… You a virgin?” she teased. This seemed to be the blonde boy’s final melting point. He quickly pulled away and went over to the classroom doors, quickly sliding both of them shut before locking each of them.

“Keep up those god damn cocky comments and your throat is gonna’ be raw by the end of this.” He quickly came back and grabbed Bulla by the arm, jerking her closer to kiss her passionately again. He forced his tongue back into her mouth and she couldn’t help smiling into the kiss. He was just so extra with everything he did and this was no exception; and it amused Bulla more than it would ever annoy her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss as Katsuki then squeezed her waist. His hands were so rough and firm but they were not at all painful.

Bakugou kept her close before letting his hand eagerly move to her ass, squeezing at it. This caused Bulla’s legs to grow a bit numb and tremble slightly in anticipation. The blonde noticed the way her knees almost buckled and huffed. “Get on your knees and do something useful.”

Bulla let out a disapproving huff just to egg him on, “And why should I do that?”

“Because,” the firecracker responded, leaning in close to growl in her ear, “Otherwise I’m just gonna’ force my cock down your throat.”

The hot breath on Bulla’s ear sent a wave of excitement right down her spine and between her legs. Katsuki was as seductive as he was ruthless it seemed. The new girl slowly let go of the boy’s shirt and nodded, “Yes, sir~” Without wasting any more time, Bulla slipped down to her knees and looked up at Katsuki with a mischievous grin. There was a clear dent forming in the boy’s pants, showing Bulla was a lot more in control of what she did to him and how it affected him than Katsuki could admit. She playfully leaned forward, nuzzling up against the bulge like a stupid cat wanting to be pet. The blonde’s hips seemed to jerk up at that, having not expected such sudden and direct pressure there.

“Oh, come on~” Bulla began to tease. “If you can’t even handle a little nuzzling, how can you handle anything else you’re about to get?” Katsuki seemed to bite his tongue in his mouth at that comment, not daring to fight but just leaning his hips forward again. “Perfect,” she mused, then nuzzling it again and running her tongue over the uniform fabric. Katsuki instantly felt a shiver run down his spine at the teasing tensation, rutting his hips forward with an annoyed groan.

“Stop fucking around… I did _not_ lock those classroom doors just for you to halfass everything,” Katsuki hissed, suddenly running his fingers through her hair and pushing her headband out of place in the process. “If you wanna’ act all high and mighty around me, you better show you can actually do something.” He locked eyes with Bulla then, a smirk now plastered on his own face. Their bickering and arguing was turning into full on play fighting between them now.

Bulla couldn’t help but smile back at the almost mischievous grin on the blonde’s face. He looked like a devil to some but he just seemed inviting to the new girl. “Alright, I’ll get right to work.” The girl’s heart began to pound faster then as she looked back down at the bulge right in front of her. She licked over the tightening fabric one last time before running her hands up Katsuki’s thighs and giving a playful squeeze. The blonde jerked again and Bulla let out an amused hum. For such a rough and tough guy, Katsuki was really sensitive below the belt.

The blue haired girl quickly got to work unbuckling the other’s belt and unzipping his pants. “You really should pull your pants up more during school- Tighten your belt or something. It really is disrespectful to have your pants sag like that.”

“Oh, bite me. Stop wasting time already.” As annoyed as the boy seemed, he still looked amused as hell by Bulla’s frustrating side conversations. The girl nodded and hooked her finger into the waistband of his boxer briefs before slowly pulling them down.

Katsuki’s half hard cock sprung out and his musk hit her. And honestly, it smelled sweet and attractive. She glanced up at him one more time with a smile before gently wrapping her hand around the boy’s dick. Bakugou grasped the edge of the teachers’ desk they were standing next to and took a deep breath. “Shit, your fingers are cold,” Katsuki complained as he let his head roll back.

“Hm? Do you just want me to stop?” Bulla teased as she slowly let go.

“Fuck no, keep it up, dammit.”

“Then don’t keep complaining, mister,” she mused before finally giving his dick a long, slow stroke. Again, the blonde boy seemed to tense and grip the edge of the desk tighter. His member twitched in her grasp and Bakugou let out a low grunt of approval. With every jerk of her hand, the blonde’s breath seemed to get louder.

And the worst part was that Bulla was just toying with him, taking her time with every move of her wrist. Katsuki let out a little whine of a groan, rutting his hips for just a bit more friction. “Fucking- Ugh… Come on, dammit!” he barked suddenly. He jerked her head forward by her hair and glared down, “Suck it already! We both know that is the only real reason you are on your knees right now, for god’s sake.”

Bulla raised her eyebrow and glanced back up, “You really wanna give me lip when I could do a lot of damage right where I’m kneeling?”

Katsuki stiffened at that comment then let his head roll back again as if to say ‘I guess not’ and let her continue as she pleased. As wild as he was, Bulla had him flustered and fast. A girl with her kind of careless spunk was a lot more of a turn on than almost any girl Bakugou had ever seen.

Without any further rebuttal, the blue haired girl leaned forward and licked at the tip. The mere heat from her breath made the wild boy shutter in anticipation. He wanted it and he wanted it now! Right as Bulla opened her mouth further, Katsuki pressed her head forward. He rutted his dick into her warm mouth without warning then, taking control with his position.

“Mmn!” Bulla hummed out a response as if to protest but she didn’t even try to push him away. She kept whining out noises but seemed to not care. Bakugou just continued to use her mouth. Her hands gripped into the fabric of his sagging school slacks tightly, pretty nails straining the expensive fabric as Katsuki continued to use her mouth as his own personal fleshlight. “Hnm~” Bulla seemed to moan as she got more and more use to the desperate thrusting of her partner’s hips. Bakugou was at least not thrusting all the way in to make her gag.

“Aahhh, fu- uck-!” Katsuki grunted out eagerly, then looking down at Bulla. Her eyes were glossy with tears but she was still so drop dead gorgeous. And he hated how easily she got him worked up. He continued to roll his hips as he pleased since the new girl did not seem to have any objections against it. “Shii~t!” he quickly reached behind himself with his spare hand, a small explosion going off against the teachers’ desk next to them.

Bulla flinched at the **pop** and slipped back from Katsuki’s grip momentarily. “Is… Is that a good reaction or?” she asked breathlessly, panting softly as she still held herself up on the blonde boy’s thighs.

“Yes- jesus, do not just fucking stop,” he ordered instantly, glaring back down at her. Bakugou was fully hard now, his cock a pretty dark pink and just begging for more.

Bulla just smiled at his needy response, leaning forward to teasingly lick at the tip like before. “Alright, alright, just relax a little for me.” She leisurely sucked on the tip then, humming around it. Katsuki moved his hand to force her head down again but Bulla quickly had a fist gripping the others wrist. She hummed a ‘uh-uh” around his cock head before slowly pulling back with a *pop* sound. “I know it _is_ fun to shove me down on your cock and all but be a little more patient, handsome.”

“Oh, fuckin’-” another small explosion popped from his free hand and he tapped his foot restlessly. Bulla giggled at his annoyance and gleefully got back to work. Her tongue happily teased at the slit of his cock, swirling around the space and picking up a tiny drop of precum. Katsuki’s back seemed to arch in delight and his grip on the edge of the desk tightened. His knuckles were going white with how hard he was grabbing but the new girl decided not to comment. She began leaving wet, open mouth kissed all over his cock, slowly moving closer and closer to the base to feel it twitch more and more. Bulla admittedly did not have much experience but the way the blonde’s body was reacting definitely boosted her confidence.

The blue haired girl fully removed her headband then and brushed her fingers back through her hair, tucking it behind her ears as she gave Katsuki a mischievous look. She licked along the base of his dick, dragging her tongue down lower to his scrotum. The boy above jerked at the new territory, pants coming out labored and needy. Bulla could not stop her lips from staying curled up in satisfaction as she continued, grazing her lips over his skin as she went even further. Her hands slowly slid upwards though, fingers guiding underneath Katsuki’s dress shirt. Long nails teased at his upper hips, causing the male to tremble slightly. His skin was somewhat tough but also sensitive to the lightest touches it seemed.

The blue haired girl watched him closely, hoping to catch his reactions as she continued their secret endeavor. She licked over his balls before sucking one into her mouth with a hum. Bakugou felt his whole lower half tighten on reflex. Bulla held all his possible comfort or discomfort in her hands now… and it just made Katsuki’s cock throb harder. “Oohhh, fuuucking- fuck-!” His eyes clamped shut as he took in the feeling, enjoying the way Bulla continued to suck on one of his nuts as her nails continued to tease along his abdomen.

Bulla continued to swirl her tongue around, sending electric waves of energy rushing up his spine. The girl on her knees pulled back just slightly, sucking even more as her nose brushed against his cock. Katsuki continued to let out another little string of curses then, chest heaving as he tried to keep full control of himself. Bulla finally pulled back then, giggling softly before kissing the tip of his cock. “For such a rough guy, you sure are sensitive. Or is this just your first time?”

“Shut up… Shut your fucking mouth and keep doing whatever you were freaking doing,” he half growled/begged, chest still heaving as he watched her needily. The new girl rolled her eyes before leaning back in and moving to the other side of his manhood, sucking on his balls again and giving even more attention than before. As fussy as this bastard could get, it was kind of adorable how desperate he became.

He was a hot head but seemed to just struggle in the social communication department of life. And honestly, Bulla did not mind. It wasn’t too different from her mother having to handle her father. However, she didn’t bother to pay much attention to that fact when Katsuki seemed to shift his leg back a bit more. “Heh… You better not slip and fall on me.” Bulla murmured against his skin. She drew her tongue up his scrotum and along his cock before kissing the tip. “Now come on, I want a little fun too.”

The new girl slowly stood up from her place on the floor and leaned in close, “I deserve a little bit of attention too, isn’t that fair, _Katsuki_?” The blonde boy huffed and looked away then. What exactly Bulla wanted, Bakugou had no idea.

So, he let her take the lead and retorted with, “Do whatever the hell you want, dammit. I don’t give a damn.” However, Bulla easily saw through the lie. His cheeks were no longer pink from frustration but instead bashfulness and embarrassment. So, she would keep playing nice for now, at least for the blonde boy’s sake.

“Sit back on the desk.”

“What, why?”

“Just do it, Katsuki.”

“Mmm… Whatever, headband,” The boy did as told, moving back to sit on the desk. The blue haired girl gave his hard cock a few more strokes with her hand before pushing on his chest to make him lay back. Katsuki seemed too caught up in the pleasure to fight her about it and leaned back without a care, hips rolling up then.

Bulla seemed to smile with a new twinkle in her eye and slowly got up on top of the desk, sitting right on Katsuki’s dick. He jerked and opened his eyes again, looking at her as she gently rocked her hips. This caused her clothed, wet cunt to rub right up against his shaft. The blonde groaned loudly, savoring the heat building between their bodies again.

This type of excitement was otherworldly. The exhilaration he felt in training, in battle, was nothing like this. His chest bounded and seemed to tighten up in his chest as he locked eyes with the beautiful girl on top. Bakugou had never felt this _happy_ looking at girls in skimpy photos. The real thing was on a whole different level of enjoyable! “Shi-it~” his hips couldn’t help but rut up into Bulla, making her moan lightly. Her cunt seemed to tighten around nothing and she suddenly couldn’t stand feeling empty anymore.

Bulla quickly picked herself up, hovering over him on her knees, “Think you can handle me, Katsuki?”

“Yes, dammit… Just take your fucking panties off already!” he half barked, suddenly tangling his fingers into her hair and tugging her down. Their lips crashed together just as hard as the first time, the blonde’s tongue ruthlessly filling Bulla’s mouth and playing with her own. The blue haired girl moaned loudly into the kiss as the muscles between her legs ached with want. It was hard to believe she would have rather been at the dorms 20 minutes ago.

Desperately, with one hand bracing her on Katsuki’s chest, the other frantically fumbled under her skirt, tugging down her panties and off of one leg completely. She felt her cheeks grow extremely hot again as she realized just how wet she really was. Her panties were soaked after all.

“Stop lagging,” Bakugou growled against her lips, reaching between then and forcing the head of his cock against her pussy lips. He gulped, his heart racing so hard that he could hear his blood rushing in his pink ears. “Fuck…” he breathed just as Bulla moved her hips and slowly sunk down onto his cock.

“Oh- God, yes~” she whined loudly, feeling the way his length slipped in further and further until he was completely inside her. This was better than rutting against something and better than her fingers. She couldn’t believe she’d been missing out on such a delightful feeling. “Oh, my god…” Bulla’s thighs shook and her hand on the blonde’s chest gripped tightly at his shirt.

“God… fucking dammit,” Bakugou barked before suddenly slamming his hips up into her on reflex.

“Hnng!!” Bulla’s eyes shut tightly as it felt like all her breath was knocked out of her with just that one thrust. “Dammit… Katsuki~”

“Sit back a li’l,” he grumbled, guiding her up just so he could grab her waist. “You better fucking hold on tight. I don’t ever hold back.” Bulla looked at him confused but her questions were instantly answered.

Without warning, Bakugou moved her body up slightly before slamming her back down. “Ahh~!”

“You better shut yourself up or cover your mouth,” he ordered then, quickly repeating the motions. Bulla did her best to move with his rhythm, nodding frantically as she covered her mouth. She felt on the verge of screaming, bouncing on his cock vigorously.

Quiet cries of pleasure escaped Bulla, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as Bakugou didn’t hold back. He was right that he could be ruthless, he didn’t give a shit if she couldn’t keep up herself- all that matters is that she kept herself quiet.

“Good girl,” he suddenly grunted, picking up the pace.

“Ka- Katsuki~!” she moaned behind her hand, thighs still trembling with each bounce of her body. It was all so much! Her head felt so fuzzy from how staggering it was. Her eyes rolled back slightly, all coherent thoughts leaving her mind as Katsuki continued to thrust up into her ruthlessly. It caused a blissful coil to start forming in her lower abdomen as he hit that special sweet spot thrust after thrust.

“Y- Yes- Yes, yes, yes~!” she choked out needily, trying to not just fall onto his chest. Bulla thought she had amazing stamina before but Katsuki was on a whole different level.

Katsuki didn’t seemed to think much of it though as he worked his hips, pounding into her and using his upper strength to help the fuck out girl keep up. He did not know why but fucking Bulla silly and making her feel amazing was pushing him to give in 110%. Her pathetic moans and cries of pleasure made Katsuki want to fill her up and make her cum on his cock.

But also, this position wasn’t how Katsuki planned to finish things. The blonde slowed his thrusts and eventually came to a stop. Bulla whined out loudly, “N-No… don’t stop.. Please, it was so g-good~”

Bakugou chuckled at the vulnerable, needy look on the new girl’s face, reaching up to grab her face gently, “I wanna’ try my own position, get up and stand.” The trembling girl huffed but listened nonetheless. She hated how his cock left her cunt aching to be stuffed back up and staggered some as she moved back to the floor, leaning on the desk to keep steady as Katsuki got up too. He pulled Bulla to him, her back pressed to his chest. “Spread your legs, bend over the desk.”

Bulla panted softly but listened, carefully moving to lay across the desk as she looked back over her shoulder. “Like this?” she asked as she carefully spread her legs apart some.

“Perfect,” he growled as he lifted up her skirt. Bulla then got a good idea and relaxed, playfully shaking her ass for him. The blonde smirked and gave her right asscheek a smack before guiding his throbbing member back inside her sopping hole.

A desperate cry slipped out of the girl, causing her counterpart to lean forward and cover her mouth with his own palm this time. The position was so erotic and Katsuki could get all the way inside her. She could feel the way her inside’s squeezed around him. “Now be a good girl and let me have my fun.”

Without another word, the powerful boy began moving his hips, thrusting inside with vigor just to pull almost all the way out and repeat the action. Bulla seemed to scream, making Katsuki tighten the hold he had over her mouth, “Moan out all you want, I don’t mind, princess. But don’t get embarrassed if someone in the classroom over hears you.”

This seemed to make her tense around him, making the blonde curse against her ear. “God, fuck-” he bit against the skin on her neck, making her shutter. Her spine arched some and Katsuki moved his free hand around her frame to grope at her breast. Bakugou couldn’t get enough of her desperate noises, deciding then to quickly move his hand from her chest to her cunt. He moved his fingers carefully and suddenly had Bulla pushing back into him harder with a drawn out moan. 

Katsuki licked against the bruise he had left with his teeth and smirked, continuing to rub against her clit as he found a good rhythm. Bulla kept whining against his hand, eyes rolling back into her head from how good it felt. Bakugou’s panting and the slight slapping of skin and the blood rushing in her ears was all she could hear. She felt the most content she had in months. And the pleasure was just increasing! With every press against her g-spot, the coil in her abdomen tightened more and more.

She felt helpless and fulfilled all at once as Katsuki seemed to be pushing her to the edge already. Bulla never expected her first to be with such a firecracker but she wouldn’t ever regret it. Tears continued to stream down her face from the pleasure as she moaned loudly against the boy’s hot palm again. She was so close and those calloused fingers toying with her clit were not helping her case.

“P-... P’ease~!” she pleaded, trying to tell him. Thankfully, Bakugou got the message and speed up, groaning lowly against her skin as he sucked on it. He loved the way she tighten and made him feel breathless. The blonde stopped trying to keep his composure then, letting his movements become vigorous and erratic. This just made Bulla moan more, body shaking against the desk.

She instantly reached her limit, semi biting into her classmate’s palm and climaxing. Her legs trembled pitifully against the wood as Katsuki just kept going. He kept up the attack on her neck, getting closer. Bulla started to feel a little over stimulated just as the boy suddenly pulled out. He panted and jerked himself off, practically growling as he made himself cum all over her ass. “Fuuu~ck,” he moaned, head rolling back some before stopping to catch his breath.

The two stayed still, breathless and a little sweaty. Bulla was a bit embarrassed but just tenderly looked back at the blonde. “You sure made a mess, huh?”

“What can I say… When I get riled up, there’s just no stopping me,” the other retorted casually as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“M- heh, got it… But you gotta help clean me up first before we can finish this classroom job and head back to the dorms.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes but grabbed a spare cloth they had, wiping off all the cum, “I’ll just be sure to bring a condom next time so things go smoother.”

The blue haired girl giggled and slowly stood back up, pulling up her panties and fixing her skirt, “Sure ya’ will… So you think you wanna’ try this again?”

“I don’t think I have a choice to say no with you and your spunky attitude.” Bulla just grinned at that reply, then leaning forward to kiss him a bit more tenderly this time.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is past my bedtime, i should sleep <3


End file.
